Un nouveau capitaine
by Pyroli-mon-ami
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro est en mission sur terre afin de trouver de nouvelles recrues pour devenir, a terme, les nouveaux capitaines de la 5eme, la 3eme et la 9eme division. il sa cache parmis les humains à Karakura où se trouve la plus grande concentration d'énergie spirituelle. c'est là qu'il va rencontrer Sayuri Yamashita une humaine pas comme les autres qui possède un fort potentiel.
1. Capitre 1 le départ

1°) le départ

Je suis Sayuri Yamashita, une petite brune aux yeux verts et aux cheveux longs, je suis née le 4 novembre 1991. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que mes parents sont morts. Ils ont été tués par un Hollow, d'après le shinigami* qui a tenté de nous sauvés (il a foiré son coup le pas doué) il s'agit d'une âme déchu mort (ou mort qui a perdu son humanité).

Aujourd'hui mon frère et moi on quitte la ville d'Okinawa pour celle de Karakura, d'après lui je suis née là-bas mais je ne le crois pas !

« Yutaro : aller sayuri dépêche toi de préparer Ténèbres et on y va !

\- moi : dac, sa marche yut »

Ténèbres c'est mon cheval noir mais il porte fièrement une petite étoile couleur caramel sur son front. C'est un cadeau de mes parents, ils savaient que j'adorais l'équitation.

Mon frère, lui, est grand pour sont âge avec les cheveux de la même couleur que l'étoile de Ténèbres. Yutaro est un champion de kyudo** de la région. Il voulait m'y initié mais pour moi les meilleurs sports sont le kendo*+ (ah le kendo c'est un sport GENIAL) et bien sur l'équitation (on s'en serait douter) mais même si nos sports son différents, on s'aide souvent pour s'entrainer : il me tire des flèches avec son arc et moi ou je les esquives ou je les coupes aves RURONI (nda : sa veut dire vagabond en japonais), c'est le nom de mon sabre. Et oui tout kendoka se doit de donner un nom à sa lame. Sa y est on part, j'ai dit au revoir a tous mes amis, je ne sais pas si on reviendra ici alors ! Mais il ne faut pas désespérer, je reviendrai peut-être qui sait, c'est le destin qui décide même si on pense le contrôler. En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui nous contrôle.

« Moi : PFFFF j'en ai ma claque ! On arrive bientôt?

\- y : dans une bonne heure tout au plus 1h 15, pourquoi, tu n'espérais pas 10 min de route quand même ?!

\- m : ce n'est pas parce que je m'ennuie que je dis cela mais Ténèbres voyage aussi avec nous et (prends un air suffisant) les animaux étant véhiculés doivent sortir toutes les 2h maximum pour respires et éviter de s'ankyloser les membres et …

\- y : c'est bon arrête ton charabia et va faire courir ton canasson

\- m : (faussement fâchée) ce n'est pas un canasson ! »

Je précipite hors de la voiture, sort Ténèbres de sa remorque, le selle, le monte et m'élance dans la plaine.

Quelle joie j'ai toujours aimé le galop avec le paysage qui défile, le vent dans les cheveux, la foulée plein d'assurance de mon cheval… C'est vraiment soulageant, fantastique,…

Oh il y a un obstacle, mais pas envie on verra plus tard je retourne a la voiture après 15 minutes de galop, trop, pas…

A présent, la voiture, je crois que je hais se moyen de transport.

* dieu de la mort

** tire à l'arc (en japonais)

*+ maniement du sabre


	2. Chapitre 2 la rentrée

2°) la rentrée

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Yutaro et moi sommes à Karakura. Une semaine que j'ai quitté mon lycée et mes amis, en plus, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée.

Dans le bureau du directeur j'ai reçu mon emploi du temps et remplit, avec mon frère, les papiers administratifs. N'empêche que ça aurais du être a papa ou maman de le faire mais bon on n'y peut rien si la Terre est composée d'incompétents….

A on me parle, aller réveilles toi Sayu sinon tu va t'attirer des ennuis.

« Le directeur : Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, tu vas pouvoir intégrer ta classe. Mais avant, as-tu des questions ?

\- m : Oui j'en ai une, y a-t-il un club de kendo dans votre établissement ? (même si je suis sure qu'il n'y en a pas)

\- Y : Ah ! Toi et le kendo, tu ne peux pas oublier ce sport une minute ?

\- m : Non !

\- LD : Je vois, c'est assez inhabituel pour une jeune fille de pratiquer cet art, mais effectivement, il y a bien un club de kendo ici, vous le pratiquez depuis longtemps ?

\- m : depuis que j'ai 6 ans. (En pleine réflexion et ce n'est pas facile) donc cela fait… (Compte sur ses doigts, pauvre fille)

\- y : cela fait 11 ans.

-LD : Bien vous permettrez surement de remonter le niveau de l'école, car à part un jeune homme doué, le niveau est assez bas.

\- m : vous pouvez compter sur moi !

\- LD : bien, dans ce cas je vais vous conduire à votre salle... MR Yamashita ?

\- y : merci de la prendre en charge Mr le directeur.

\- LD : mais c'est tout naturel. »

On se rend dans les couloirs. C'est un vrai labyrinthe ce bahut je vais me paumé !Ah on s'arrête enfin, il entre dans une salle, les chaises raclent au sol, il doit sûrement dire au prof que je suis là il ressort :

« Tu peux entrer. Aller, courage et bonne journée !^^ »

Courage ! Courage ! Il en a de bonnes lui !Bon aller ma vielle ce n'est pas la mort, c'est juste la rentrée. J'entre.

« Le prof : Bonjour, je suis Mr Danies votre professeur de japonais. Peux-tu te présenter à la classe.

\- m : je suis Yamashita Sayuri, j'ai 16 ans et je viens d'Okinawa.

\- p : alors tu vas aller t'installer à coté de Hytsugaya Toshiro au 3ème rang.

\- m : bien sensei* »

Je m'avance, mon regard se retrouve plongé dans un océan de glace, mais celui qui détiens se regard est vraiment beau les cheveux argentés, une mèche rebelle lui retombe gracieusement sur son front dégagé vraiment glacial se type …mais je n'y crois pas, il me sourit, trop mignon ce type, vraiment je ne peux pas résister et je souris a mon tour.

* professeur

P.O.V. TOSHIRO

Une nouvelle ?! C'est rare les transferts en cour d'année, alors qui es-ce ? Quoi c'est elle !

C'est bizarre, elle dégage une force étrange et elle m'a l'air familière tout en étant inconnue. C'est étrange, il va falloir que je lui parle, elle me sourit, en plus elle n'est pas trop mal pour une humaine, elle va avoir tous les garçons sur le dos (sauf moi). Mon dieu, la pauvre ! Remarque je suis dans le même cas qu'elle avec toutes les filles qui me courent après pff…Quoi elle va s'installer a coté de moi ! C'est quoi ce plan foireux …. Un regard vert émeraude plus qu'attachant c'est vrai qu'elle m'a l'air différente des autre filles du lycée.

P.O.V. NORMAL

Je m'assoie, sort mes affaires et essaie de lutter contre l'attraction de son regard mais c'est impossible ! Hystugaya Toshiro, bizarre se nom m'est pas totalement inconnu comme si je l'avais déjà entendu. Bon arrête de lutter contre cette force contre laquelle tu ne peux rien faire.

« - Tos : salut, Hytsugaya Toshiro, si t'as un problème t'hésites pas, enfin si je peux t'aider.

\- m : merci, mon nom est yamashita sayuri, sayu pour les intimes, ton aide sera la bienvenue Hytsugaya-Kun…

\- Tos : normal entre connaissances

\- m : je savais que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part mais où ? »

On continu de discuter de tout et de rien toute la durée du cours puis vint le moment qui ne plait pas trop aux élèves : les devoirs (qui aime prendre les devoirs hein, on se le demande) je sors mon agenda et Hytsugaya a remarqué la photo :

« - Tos : c'est ta famille ? (sur la photo on peut voir Yutaro tenant les rênes de Ténèbres, mes parents à coté de lui et moi sur le dos de Ténèbres)

\- m : oui ma première et seule victoire en compagnie de mes parents. Ils sont morts deux semaines après dans un accident, depuis c'est mon frère qui s'occupe de moi…

\- Tos : excuse moi je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais, si tu me permets un commentaire (j'acquiesce) ton frère ressemble a ton père et toi c'est plutôt a ta mère.

\- m : oui, tout le monde nous le dit mais…, je change de sujet : on a quoi la ?

\- Tos : le seul cours intéressant dans se bas monde : SPORT. Et en ce moment le programme en sport c'est kendo !

-m : (les yeux animés d'une nouvelle lumière) kendo ?

\- Tos : et on ferait bien de se dépêcher d'aller au dojo si on ne veut pas se faire tuer !

\- m : ça, il n'y a pas de risque !


	3. Chapitre 3 1er cours de sport

3°) 1er cour de sport

Et déjà on me remarque !

On arrive au dojo. Mr Tomara, le prof de sport m'a vu assise a coté de Toshiro.

« -Mt : tu doit être la nouvelle ? Je suis Mr Tomara. Le directeur m'a fait part de ta demande pour intégré le club de kendo mais avant je voudrais savoir se que tu vaux avec un katana dans les mains.

\- m : oui sensei.

\- Mt : tu as déjà pratiqué se sport ?

\- m : oui cela fait 11 ans que je pratique se sport. Mon père ma même offert mon propre katana*. (Silence assez gênant et zut j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire)

\- Mt : oh ! Et pourrais-je l'examiner ?

\- m : l'ennui c'est qu'il est rangé dans mon casier…

-Mt : et bien … (parcourt la salle de son regard) Toshiro tu l'accompagne et tu prendras le tien aussi !

\- tos : oui sensei.

(Murmure de toute la classe)

-Mt : vous autres vous me faites vos échauffements et plus vite que ça ou je colle toute la classe ! »

Toshiro et moi, sortons de la classe sans échanger une parole puis il engage la conversation une fois sorti.

« Tos : alors comme ça tu fais du kendo ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- m : tu m'as rien demandé et puis si j'ai rien dit c'est parce que mon frère n'aime pas trop ce sport, lui, préfère le kyudo… pff, tu parles, monsieur est champion de sa catégorie !

\- tos : sa a pas l'air de te faire plus de joie que ça…

\- m : évidement à cause de lui je n'ai pas pu participer au concours de kendo annuel d'Osaka.

\- tos : c'est sur, louper un concours de kendo c'est horrible et pour soi, et pour son entourage !

\- m : je ne t'explique même pas la crise que j'ai piquée et il y a que mon père qui a pu me calmer.

\- tos : je ne doute pas que cette histoire soit intéressante mais on arrive aux casiers et si on ne veut pas se faire égueuler par Mr Tomara on devrait se dépêcher.

\- m : tu as raison. »

J'ai ouvert mon casier et ai pris RURONI puis j'ai refermé mon casier et ai attaché ma lame a ma droite (et oui les gauchers mettent la lame a droite contrairement aux droitiers… bref revenons a nos moutons) et j'ai bloqué difficilement l'arme de Toshiro.

« Tos : bravo à mains nues tu te débrouille pas trop mal sayuri. »

L'utilisation de mon prénom par Toshiro m'a légèrement décontenancée et j'ai baissé ma garde, il en a donc profiter pour me mettre à terre avec sa lame a quelques millimètres de ma gorge.

« M : (toute paniquée) ….Hytsugaya-Kun tu …

\- Tos : appelle-moi Toshiro !

\- m : d'accort H…Toshiro (déglutit) dis, tu veux bien rengainer s'il te plait ?

\- Tos : (il rengaine) excuse-moi. (Me tend une main secourable que je saisie et me relève)

\- m : on ferait mieux de se dépêché sinon le prof va gueuler.

\- Tos : tu à raison on y va ! »

*sabre japonais


	4. Chapitre 4 révélations

4°) Le combat et révélations

Le retour au dojo se fait dans le silence le plus complet je suis encore troublée par le fait qu'il me demande d'utilisé son prénom alors qu'on se connaît à peine, bon c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de le connaître mais je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cela et franchement je ne suis pas pressée de le savoir. On arrive au dojo et le silence se fait je tends mon sabre au prof qui l'examine en se faisant des petits commentaires :

« - MT : hum…se sabre est en très bon état une lame parfaitement droite… il est peut-être un peut lourd…étrange … (il le retourne et trouve l'aigle gravé sur la lame)…par tout les saints il s'agit de RURONI LA LAME LEGENDAIRE !

\- m : vous la connaissez ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- MT : Sayuri, Toshiro vous connaissez les bases d'un duel ? (Il me tend mon sabre)

\- m /Tos : oui !

\- MT : bien alors je … rassemblement ! Vous aller vous affrontez dans un duel loyal tous les deux et faites attention retenez tout de même vos coups, je ne veux pas de blessés.

\- m : bien… mais pourquoi ?

\- MT : ne posez pas de questions s'il vous plait je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

-m : bien sensei ! »

Toshiro et moi on se positionne face à face. Je tiens à prendre ma revanche de tout à l'heure. Un silence puis on s'élance en même temps, on bloque la lame de l autre et on prend la place de l'autre. Les lames s'entrechoques une seconde fois puis encore une autre et ainsi de suite pendant 15 minutes environs 'merde je n'arrive pas a prendre le dessus ! même en bloquant tous ses coups j'y arrive pas il est trop fort' je m'élance 'je sais que c'est risquer mais il faut que j'essais aller courage !' je fiente une attaque de front et saute au dernier moment. 'La griffure mortelle' trois coups successifs au niveau du cœur il a eu le temps d'esquiver j'allais enchainer sur une autre technique lorsqu'il part mon attaque, je pars aussi toutes ses attaques…

Ce manège dure depuis plusieurs minutes, aucun de nous deux veux donner l'avantage a l'autre puis à force de persévérance il finit par me fatiguer : mes reflexes sont moins rapides mes coups son moins précis mais on ma toujours dit de ne jamais abandonner donc je vais frapper de toutes mes forces se sera peut être mon dernier coup mais je dois gagner !

Je recule et me met en position défensive il ne fait pas attention et attaque 'il n'a pas flairé le piège' au dernier moment j'esquive sa lame et je me retourne pour le frapper dans le dos mais il avait prévu mon coup encore une fois et pour terminer se combat il me désarme mais pensant envoyer mon sabre au loin il le voit atterrir a un mètre de moi environ, je regarde ma lame scintiller mais je n'ais plus la force de continuer. Je m'effondre : une deuxième défaite !

Il me tend la main je me relève, Toshiro me regarde bizarrement son regard toujours aussi froids me transperce.

« Tos : tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- m : non sa va mais j'ai une revanche de plus a prendre ! Il va falloir que je renforce mon entrainement. C'est mon frère qui ne va pas être content !

\- Tos : tant mieux ce serait dommage de te blesser sur un combat d'entrainement !

\- m : …

\- MT : (siffle) c'était un beau combat et vous avez retenus vos coups non ?

\- m : non !

\- Tos : pas vraiment non plus

\- MT : et bien sayuri je tiens à te dire que tu es très douée ! Te battre à égalité contre Toshiro tient du miracle !

\- m : non d'un bon entrainement c'est tout.

-MT : et bien cela veux dire que tu t'entraine tout les jours.

\- m : matin et soir !

DRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGG

-MT : bien vous réviser bien vos mouvements et nous reparlerons de ce combat la prochaine fois C'est comprit !

\- tous les élèves : oui sensei !

\- MT : sayuri tu veux bien rester s'il te plaît ?

\- m : bien sûr ^^

\- Tos : (murmure) je t'attends dehors

\- m : merci.

(Toshiro sort)

-MT : et bien …. C'est un peu délicat….

\- m : je vous écoute.

\- MT : bon j'irai droit au but ! As-tu déjà tué avec cette lame ?

\- m : (décontenancée) non sensei ! Pourquoi vous me demandez cela ?

-MT : vois-tu cette lame a plus de 150 ans et es déjà tachée par le sang.

\- m : mais elle est dans ma famille depuis …130 ans…

\- MT : d'accort je te crois. Mais je tiens à te mettre en garde…

\- m : mais contre quoi !

\- MT : parce que RURONI t'a choisie et que pour pouvoir la contrôler comme tu la contrôle il faudra te tuer avec cette lame et seulement celle-ci ! Si celui qui veux en prendre le contrôle te tu avec une autre lame RURONI se détruira ! »

C'est sur ces paroles angoissantes que je quitte le dojo et rejoins Toshiro dehors il ne me pose aucune questions et je lui en suis reconnaissante.


	5. Chapitre 5 les ennuis commencent

5°) Les ennuis commencent

On est dans le couloir, la nouvelle comme quoi une fille c'est battue a égalité avec Hytsugaya Toshiro a fait le tour du lycée et alors que Toshiro et moi étions en pleine conversation un gros brun et ses deux gardes du corps (les trois racailles du club de kendo) se sont approchés de nous. Les deux gardes étaient vraiment moches d'ailleurs, le chef se met à nous parler :

«Le grs : alors Hytsugaya il parait que ta perdu contre une femme ouah trop drôle un les gars !

\- les deux laids : ouais c'est clair !

\- m : c'est qui lui ?

\- Tos : le plus nul du club et en plus lui et ses compères se trouvent beaux… c'est le plus désolant je crois !

\- m : non, sérieux ?

\- Le grs : eh ! Je t'interdis de ternir mon image du plus beau gosse du lycée et du plus classe sans réagir ! Tu vas me faire des excuses à genoux tout de suite ou sinon…

\- m : (me retournant) ou sinon quoi tu compte faire quoi ? Pleurer ta mère ? Sérieux un vrai môme à balancer des menaces en l'air !

\- les deux laids : oh patron tu la vois ?

\- Lg : sa va je ne suis pas con non plus (me regarde dans les yeux)…

#Toshiro pensées : et merde il l'a regardé dans les yeux il va souffrir ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche un peu mais…#

\- Tos : moi je serai toi je m'éloignerai plus vite que sa sinon tu va t'en prendre plein les dents c'est un conseil ou plutôt un avertissement !

\- Lg : ta gueule Hytsugaya je t'ai rien demandé (nda il me regarde toujours dans les yeux et il suffit qu'il détourne le regard pour que…)

\- Tos : au moins tu ne pourra pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu !

\- Lg : parce que tu crois qu'elle est capable de me faire mal cette fille, sérieux tu me prends pour quoi ?

\- m : je vais répondre à sa place, espèce de gros tas de graisse hideux qui se la pète et qui n'est pas capable de se battre au sabre et qui a peur d'une vraie lame. Tu déshonores le kendo!

-Lg : non mais je ne te permets pas sale garce.

\- m : Toshiro, je te demande de ne pas intervenir c'est…

\- Tos : ton honneur qui est en jeu ainsi que celui du sport que tu aime le plus (il se retourne) je t'attends vers le cerisier (il part)

\- m : bien ! A nous deux maintenant. Alors récapitulons : de 1 tu insulte un ami de 2 tu insulte le kendo et pour finir tu m'insulte moi alors que je suis en colère ?

\- Lg : excuse moi ! (quel faux cul il le pensait) que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

\- m : nous laisser tranquilles Toshiro et moi.

\- Lg : et si je ne veux pas tu fais quoi ? (me regarde toujours dans les yeux mais cette fois il y a une lueur perverse dans les yeux un signal)

\- m : ça ! »

Et sans plus attendre je saisis son poignet qui émet un craquement sonore lui fis une clef de bras, le force a mettre un genou a terre puis les deux puis l'oblige a se mettre a plat ventre et me penche en faisant tourner son bras encore plus encore en raffermissant ma prise sur son poignet blessé et lui murmure :

« Tu pourrais souffrir encore plus si je continu

\- Lg : sa va c'est bon j'ai comprit LACHE MOI ! »

Je le lâche lui lance un dernier regard assassin et tourne les talons ° pauvre type°

J'ai rejoins Toshiro sous le cerisier au moment ou il allait me questionner la sonnerie retentie

°je ne croyais pas que j'allais dire sa mais : merci la sonnerie j'allais subir un interrogatoire de police° la journée continue sans autre soucis à décréter et à la fin alors que Toshiro et moi sortions du lycée mon portable sonna c'est mon frère :

« - m : Yutaro ? Que se passe-t-il pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure …

\- y : et bien...c'est … enfin …

\- m : (le coupant) bon on ne va pas y passer la semaine parle !

\- y : bon j'irai droit au but… Ténèbres a disparu !

\- m : … qu'est que tu dis ?

\- y : c'est la vérité et je l'ai cherché toute la journée rien !

\- m : merde ! Et comment tu veux que je fasse j'ai entrainement de kendo !

\- tos : que se passe-t-il ?

\- m : Ténèbres c'est sauvé et mon frère ne l'a pas retrouvé.

\- tos : et bien allons le chercher !

\- m : …

\- y : sayu tu parle a qui !

\- m : Yutaro se n'est pas le moment va chercher ténèbres je te rejoins ! (je lui raccroche au nez et m'affale contre le mur) merde ! Pourquoi il s'est barré je croyais avoir fermé son box ce matin !

\- tos : on va prévenir le prof pour lui dire qu'on ne sera pas la et pourquoi.

\- m : attends pourquoi 'on' ?

\- tos : parce que je vais vous donner un coup de main a ton frère et toi.

\- m : je… (Je reste sans voix pendant un moment puis comme on dit je reprends du poil de la bête) très bien tu pourras nous aider !


End file.
